


No existe el “Yo” en “Equipo”

by adigium21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Office, Babysitting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coming Out, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adigium21/pseuds/adigium21
Summary: Cuando la niñera de Draco le cancela, no tiene opción más que llevar a su hijo al trabajo, a pesar del hecho de que tiene un día extremadamente importante por delante. El rescate llega del lugar más inusual, y Draco termina teniendo un día que jamás habría planeado, o esperado. Traducción autorizada del fic de JulietsEmoPhase, aquí en AO3.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	No existe el “Yo” en “Equipo”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/gifts).
  * A translation of [There's No I In Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484097) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> **Notas de la autora:**  
>  AU muggle, smut. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños!  
> Para Sprout2012.  
> Este es un penosamente tardío regalo de cumpleaños para una de las mejores personas que conozco, mi increíble amiga Gabby (también conocida como sprout2012), a quien tengo que agradecer mucho por su paciencia y entendimiento mientras esperaba este fic. Pidió la situación “la niñera de Draco cancela y tiene que llevarse a Scorpius al trabajo”, y de algún modo eso se convirtió en algo de más de 13 mil palabras. Oops.  
> Este fic contiene advertencias leves por referirse varias veces a la muerte previa de un personaje, y el smut tiene insinuaciones del Dom/sub, pero es muy leve. Maneja más un fetiche por la alabanza, que resulta muy dulce.  
> Gracias a enigmaticrose4 por la edición de improvisto, ¡en verdad lo necesitaba!
> 
>  **Notas del traductor:**  
>  ¡Hola a todas / todos! Les traigo una historia deliciosamente dulce y smutty. Tengo demasiado años (¡demasiados!) con esta historia pendiente, que hasta pena me da subirla. Pero cuando la terminé no pude evitar subirla al instante. Recuerden, como todo es sin beteo, posiblemente se me fue una coma o un punto por ahí…  
> Es la primera vez que subo una traducción en esta plataforma, el resto de mis trabajos está en Fanfiction (son más que bienvenidos a acompañarnos allá con el resto de mis historias). Esta la estoy subiendo aquí a petición de la autora del original :D  
> Quizá suba más historias en este perfil; ya veremos qué nos depara el destino...  
> Bueno, sin más comentarios, lxs dejo la historia…

**No existe el “Yo” en “Equipo” (1)**

—No —dijo Draco, lo más tranquilizador que pudo mientras se pinchaba el tabique de la nariz con fuerza—. No, está bien, por favor no te preocupes.

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho —se escuchó la voz de Natalie, la niñera, al otro lado del teléfono—. Sé que es de último minuto pero…

Hubo otro sonido de arcadas, y Draco tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja, haciendo una mueca. La pobre chica se había enfermado por intoxicación alimentaria, por cómo se oía, y no podía pedirle que saliera de su casa. Eso no redujo su estrés, pero no era culpa de Natalie.

—No te preocupes —insistió—. Estaremos bien. Solo mejórate, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó la chica débilmente—. ¿Ya tiene a alguien más para que lo ayude? —comentó, antes de que colgaran.

—Estoy seguro que mi mamá podrá hacerlo; en serio, no te preocupes.

Su mamá _no_ podía hacerlo. Estaba en las Bahamas con su papá, pero Natalie no necesitaba saber eso. Tampoco necesitaba saber que Pansy estaba a la mitad de la semana de la moda, Theo estaba en reposo con una pierna rota, Blaise vivía a la mitad de la nada y su cuñada acababa de tener a su segundo hijo; no necesitaba que la molestara con algo más por ahora.

Y Draco prefería dejar a su hijo solo con una granada activa, envuelta de alambre de púas, antes de exponerlo a su tía Bellatrix.

—Mierda —dijo con ganas, apretándose la frente con el móvil.

—¿Papi?

Abrió los ojos y se recompuso. Este no era el fin del mundo, podría lograrlo.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el comedor, donde Scorpius estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo su cereal de chocolate, con sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Hola, campeón; ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado y dándole un sorbo a su café frio.

Scorpius lo miró con detenimiento. Para tener tres años, era un niño muy perceptivo.

—¿Estás enojado, papi?

—Oh, no —dijo él rápidamente—, pero Natalie está enferma, así que no podrá venir a jugar hoy.

—Oh, no —contestó el niño, imitándolo con más sentimiento—. ¡Pobre Natalie!

Draco asintió, tomando una decisión rápida.

—¡Pero no hay problema, podrás tener una aventura con papá hoy!

La expresión del niño cambió de seria a emocionada en un instante.

—¡Sí, por favor!

—Excelente —dijo Draco, preguntándose qué tan convincente era su sonrisa falsa—. Podemos ir al trabajo de papá, y ver a algunos de sus amigos, y si te portas bien podemos ir al parque y jugar en los columpios.

—¡Sí! —celebró Scorpius, rebotando en su asiento y agitando la cuchara.

—Bueno, hay que arreglarte.

Draco estaba profundamente agradecido con su hijo por cooperar y dejarse cambiar el pijama para que pudiera ponerle el atuendo que le había escogido sin berrinches. Algunos días se rehusaba a ponerse algo que no fuera su disfraz de Spiderman, o el abrigo que la abuela le había comprado, o las botas de hule con un traje de baño y un sombrero de vaquero. Sin embargo, hoy estaba muy emocionado por ver el trabajo de papá.

 _¿Por qué hoy? ¡Por qué hoy!_ , se lamentaba Draco en silencio, mientras ayudaba a Scorp a cepillarse los dientes. _De todos los días para no tener quién cuide al niño, tenía que ser hoy_.

Revisó su reloj de nuevo y trató de calmarse. Tenían suficiente tiempo, y Luna podría ayudarlo una vez que llegara a la oficina. Se detuvo y respiró hondo. Claro, Luna no tendría problemas en cuidar a Scorpius por una hora o algo así, y todo estaría bien.

***

Se montaron al auto y Draco dejó de escuchar las familiares rimas de cuna que sonaban en bucle a donde sea que fueran. Lo único que le importaba era que Scorpius estuviera contento, balbuceando al ritmo de Baa Baa Black Sheep (2) en el asiento trasero, pateando con sus pequeñas piernecitas y abrazando a su muñeca de trapo Princesa con fuerza.

Draco suspiró, esperando que nadie fuera un idiota al respecto, en verdad no iba a poder lidiar con lágrimas, encima de todo lo demás.

Podía manejar los veinte minutos a su edificio en su sueño, lo que era una ventaja dado que su mente estaba repasando todas las cosas que debía haber revisado en la mañana, en lugar de estar calmando a Natalie. Había querido repasar sus notas una última vez.

—Tú puedes, tú puedes —se decía a sí mismo.

Gringotts era una compañía de publicidad basada en los límites de Wiltshire y Hampshire, que tenía oficinas en Londres, Reading y Bristol, y Draco había tenido la suerte de conseguir una pasantía con la oficina central en cuanto salió de la universidad. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera llegar a una posición junior dentro del trabajo, pero ahora tenía la mente centrada en convertirse en un gerente de cuentas.

El problema era que la entrevista era hoy.

Los gerentes de cuenta tenían que, esencialmente, dividir su tiempo entre hacer trabajo real, que involucraba creatividad, y manejar las finanzas, y luego el resto del tiempo era para mantener al cliente feliz.

—Niñeras glorificadas —solía decir Astoria, con un brillo en la mirada que solo ocurría cuando molestaba a su esposo. Inevitablemente, las “niñeras glorificadas” se involucraban en mucha bebida, eventos deportivos y, más veces de las que Draco prefería (que era “nunca”, si podía evitarlo”) ir a clubes de striptease. Su colega Marcus Flint había permitido que lo acompañara durante el último año, enseñándole las técnicas, esperando que consiguiera una posición a su lado en cuanto una estuviera disponible, y Draco había estado trabajando muy duro por ello.

No era que sus empleadores no supieran acerca de Scorpius, pero para este tipo de rol era mejor no andar hablando de la vida personal. El término “papá joven” no se asociaba con un animal en las fiestas, y Draco había esperado que nadie pudiera ver a su hijo antes de la entrevista, predisponiéndose antes de que pudiera probarse a sí mismo.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y miró por el espejo retrovisor, mientras estacionaba en el primer lugar vacío que encontró. Odiaba pensar eso, que Scorp era una carga. Pero la gente, en su experiencia, era estúpida, por lo que tenía que anticiparse a cómo tratarían de juzgarlo antes de que lo hicieran.

—¿Estás listo para ver la oficina de papá? —preguntó con emoción, y Scorpius aplaudió con ganas.

Cargó a su hijo y cerró el auto con dificultad, cargando consigo la bolsa con todas las cosas que el niño podría necesitar. No estaba seguro cómo era que alguien tan pequeño necesitaba tantas cosas.

El guardia de seguridad lo saludó sin interés, pero la recepcionista Lavender chilló y lo miró con emoción, mientras corría hacia él para saludar. Su energía molestó a Scorpius, y Draco intuyó que se vendría una rabieta si no tenía cuidado.

Una mirada a su reloj le indicó que solo tenía quince minutos antes de que tuviera que entrar a su entrevista. Tenía la suerte de que las políticas de la compañía permitían que los empleados se tomaran el resto del día cuando tenían entrevistas para puestos internos, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera hacer su voluntad cuando quisiera.

Se excusó y se apresuró al tercer piso, con Scorpius aferrado a él con fuerza, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Podía sentir la tensión de su padre, sin importar lo bien que el rubio trataba de ocultarla.

Consiguió llegar a su cubículo sin ser detenido, aunque algunas personas lo vieron con atención cuando notaron que llevaba a un niño en brazos. Con cuidado, acomodó al niño en su silla de ruedas ergonómica.

—Mira, campeón, da vueltas —dijo, mientras movía ligeramente la silla. Sintió alivio cuando Scorp rio en respuesta—. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí un momento mientras papi va por su amiga?

El niño asintió y se metió el pulgar en la boca, con Princesa apretada fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Buen chico —dijo Draco, inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza—. Papá volverá en un segundo.

El cubículo de Luna estaba a unos cuantos cubículos del de él, pero cuando Draco dio la vuelta a la esquina su expresión cambió al ver que estaba vacío.

—Ahí estás. —Una voz detrás de él lo hizo saltar—. Comenzaba a pensar que te habías acobardado por la entrevista. O sea, todos sabemos que _yo_ ya conseguí el empleo, pero es bueno para ti que al menos lo intentes.

Draco giró y sintió un jalón en el estómago. Por supuesto que era Harry Potter, molestándolo como siempre. El molestamente hermoso Potter, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó, ignorando la broma.

Harry lo miró con detenimiento, probablemente sorprendido por el tono brusco del rubio. Normalmente disfrutaba de un intercambio de insultos con su rival, pero no hoy.

—Uh, está en Londres hoy, en una reunión con uno de los diseñadores. Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Draco cerró los ojos y los presionó con sus dedos.

—Joder —bufó con sentimiento.

—¿Papi?

El rubio volteó y vio que Scorpius había salido al corredor, probablemente para ver a dónde se había ido.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo, lanzándose hacia él y cargándolo.

No tenía idea qué hacer. No había nadie más en quien confiara lo suficiente como para dejarle a su hijo, y solo tenía diez minutos antes de que tuviera que ir a la oficina de su jefe. Podía sentir el estrés emanando de él, con Scorpius en los brazos en medio de su cubículo, mirando la blanca pared mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una solución.

Scorpius sorbió la nariz, recargado contra su hombro.

—Papi enojado —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, cielo —dijo Draco, tratando de calmarse mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, tan rubio como el suyo—. No, papi no está enojado, te lo prometo. Te has portado muy bien. — _Es solo que papi no tiene ni puta idea de qué hacer_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Draco escuchó una voz. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a Potter por segunda vez en tan pocos minutos, pero esta vez su expresión era relajada y sus verdes ojos estaban enfocados en Scorpius. El moreno alzó un dedo cuando Scorpius alzó la cabeza y miró a Potter y a su dedo extendido con singular interés—. Hola —dijo Potter, incitándolo a responder—. Me llamo Harry. ¿Este es tu papi?

Scorp miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio miraba con cautela entre su colega y su hijo. Scorpius asintió.

—Oh, excelente —replicó Potter, con esa maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro—. Yo soy uno de los amigos de tu papi. Es un gusto conocerte. —Potter movió el dedo, y Scorpius estiró el brazo para tomarlo. Harry lo movió ligeramente, como si se estuvieran estrechando la mano—. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Scorpius enterró el rostro en el cuello de Draco de nuevo, avergonzado, por lo que Draco respondió por él.

—Scorpius. Tuvo que venir conmigo hoy.

La mirada de Potter se quedó fija en el niño por un segundo, con un cálido afecto, antes de dirigirse a Draco.

—¿Y querías que Luna te lo cuidara mientras tenías tu entrevista?

Draco asintió, sin entender por qué estaba siendo tan amable.

—No sabía qué más hacer —dijo, odiando la derrota que se escuchaba en su voz.

Potter sonrió de nuevo, de forma amplia y sin pretensiones.

—Puede venir conmigo —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio—. Mi ahijado es un poco más grande que él, así que estoy acostumbrado a los niños. ¿Te gustaría eso, Scorpius? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al niño en específico. Éste alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, que comenzaban a humedecerse como si fuera a llorar—. Tengo algunos juegos en mi computadora. ¿Te gustaría venir con Harry mientras papi hace su cosa importante?

Draco estaba perplejo. La mayoría de los hombres de su edad quedaban aterrorizados o perplejos al estar cerca de niños. Pero ahí estaba Potter, estirando los brazos, preparado para cuidar a su hijo por la simple amabilidad de su corazón.

—¿Qué opinas, Scorp? —preguntó con anhelo, acomodándolo en su cadera—. ¿Puedes ser un buen niño con Harry?

 _Harry_. Se sentía tan raro llamarlo por su nombre. Pero era mucho más extraño pedirle a Scorpius que le dijera Potter, así que Draco no se corrigió.

Scorpius estaba jugando con el cabello de su muñeca, claramente sobrecogido por la situación. Pero Potter parecía no estar listo para rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué tipo de juegos te gustan, Scorpius? —preguntó, usando su nombre con confianza. Algunas veces, Draco se pateaba mentalmente por haber sido convencido de ponerle un nombre todavía más ridículo que el suyo, pero Potter parecía no tener un problema con ello—. Tengo un juego de un avión, uno con muchos bloques de colores, uno donde tienes que tocar la música que…

—¿Angry Birds? —preguntó Scorpius, esperanzado, y el rostro de Potter se iluminó.

—Tengo Angry Birds en mi iPad —dijo triunfante—. ¿Me enseñas cómo se juega? Así le podemos enseñar a papi cuando regrese.

Scorpius pareció analizarlo, mientras Draco contenía el aliento. Finalmente, el niño asintió.

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó Potter, y con confianza se dirigió a cargar a Scorp.

Draco giró y tomó la bolsa de viaje.

—Gracias —dijo, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado—. En serio, Potter…

— _Harry_ —dijo el otro con la ceja alzada, corrigiéndolo mientras hacía un gesto hacia el niño, que no parecía estar poniéndoles atención.

— _Harry_ —repitió Draco lentamente. La palabra se sentí extraña en su lengua—. Gracias.

Potter — _Harry_ — negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo menciones. Todo está dentro, me imagino. —Tomó la bolsa de viaje y se la colgó al hombro.

—Sí, dijo Draco, apresurado—. Sí, hay algunas botanas, su manta, ropa limpia en caso de que se derrame algo… ¡Oh! No siempre es bueno para avisar que, ya sabes… —Bajó la voz—. Que tiene que ir al baño. Siempre dice que no hasta que ya casi es muy tarde, así que asegúrate que…

—Draco —lo interrumpió Harry con firmeza. Su nombre sonaba tan raro en los labios de Harry como el del moreno sonaba en los suyos—. Yo me encargo. Scorpius y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, ¿no es así? —Y se acercó al niño, con más confianza que otra cosa, y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla que hizo que Scorpius riera con alegría, tratando de alejar al moreno con las manitas. Draco lo miró atónito—. Así que ve a tomarte una taza de té y respira hondo. Luego ve arriba y déjalos con la boca abierta, ¿está bien?

Pero no todo estaba bien. Draco quería saber en qué universo paralelo había entrado, en el cual el jodido Harry Potter dejaría todo por hacerle un favor. Pero no era solo eso, pues parecía genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar de Scorpius.

Y no había nada atractivo en eso. Nada de nada.

—Uh —dijo estúpidamente—. De acuerdo, creo. Si estás seguro…

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Vete —dijo, dirigiéndose al cubículo de Draco y haciendo muecas, sin pena alguna, para hacer que Scorp se riera de nuevo.

Draco los miró irse.

—Joder —dijo en voz alta, antes de ir a prepararse para la maldita entrevista.

***

Todo el asunto había pasado muy rápido. Draco pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero era difícil decir con la cantidad de adrenalina que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Había contestado las preguntas del panel lo mejor que había podido, y sentía que su sonrisa y su entusiasmo habían sido más genuinos conforme pasaba la entrevista, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo los ojos de Harry se habían iluminado al hablar con Scorpius.

Draco había sido bastante honesto consigo mismo al admitir, meses atrás, que la relación con su compañero junior, a pesar de manifestarse con bromas infantiles y ocasionales bromas elaboradas, se basaba profundamente en la especie de química sexual que había causado la mayoría de fantasías nocturnas durante el último año. Harry era eléctrico, un absoluto idiota, y ahora, de la nada, había cambiado el interruptor y se había convertido en un jodido niñero.

Y si era absolutamente honesto, había muchas cosas de Harry que le recordaban a Astoria. La maravillosa Astoria, con su humor retorcido, brillantes ojos y un cálido corazón.

Draco se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y respiró hondo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que Astoria lo hacía detenerse de golpe, por lo que dejó que el momento lo invadiera como una ola.

—Oh, bebé —dijo, mirando al cielo y suspirando—. ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?

Encontró a Scorpius acomodado cómodamente en el regazo de Harry, ambos sosteniendo el iPad mientras la movían hacia atrás y hacia delante, lanzando esponjosas aves hacia los puerquitos en sus casas, por alguna inexplicable razón. Harry celebró, sin saber que estaba siendo observado, y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño.

—¡Esa estuvo genial, compañero, buen puntaje!

—¡Buen puntaje! —repitió Scorpius, aplaudiendo. Esa parecía ser su respuesta a todo lo que le gustaba últimamente, y Draco sonrió.

Tenía que aclararse la garganta o algo por el estilo, pero después de todo el estrés de la mañana, descubrió que toda la tensión salía de él mientras veía a alguien más tratar a su hombrecito como si fuera tan preciado e importante como Draco sabía que era.

En su momento, había comprendido que él y Tor habían sido muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, pero siempre estaría agradecido de que así pasara. Era la mejor decisión que habían tomado. Pero estar a mitad de los veintes con un niño pequeño era bastante inusual, y muchas personas de la edad de Draco lo juzgaban, ya fuera intencional o no, asumiendo que debía haber embarazado a alguna chica o algo. Era eso, o se ponían tan nerviosos al pensar en cuidar a un niño que corrían en la dirección opuesta. No obstante, Harry tenía casi la misma edad que Draco, y parecía ser un profesional, rebotando a Scorpius en su rodilla y jugando el tonto juego con gusto.

—Parece que se la pasaron bien, ¿no? —dijo finalmente, suponiendo que si los veía sin avisar por más tiempo sería muy raro.

—¡Papi! —gritó Scorpius, bajándose del regazo de Harry y lanzándose hacia la pierna de Draco.

 _Harry_ , se repitió el rubio. Que ridículamente rápido había pasado de ser Potter a ser Harry. Draco se habría sentido avergonzado, si le hubiera importado lo suficiente.

Harry se veía tan a gusto como Scorpius por el regreso de Draco.

—¿Te fue bien? —preguntó, alzando las cejas sobre sus lentes.

El corazón de Draco dio un salto, antes de que se recordara a sí mismo que el moreno había ido por el mismo trabajo apenas unas horas antes. Quizá solo estaba preguntando por su propio beneficio.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, encontrando que le interesaba mucho más la situación actual que pensar en lo que sus jefes estarían pensando sobe él—. Me da gusto que ya se haya terminado.

—Me imagino —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Al parque ahora, papi? —intervino Scorpius, jalándolo de los pantalones.

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Es cierto —dijo con emoción—. Te prometí que podríamos ir a los columpios si eras un buen niño hoy. —Y, antes de poder evitarlo, alzó la mirada y se enfocó en Harry—. ¿Fue buen niño, Harry? —preguntó, disfrutando la forma en la que su nombre se sentía en sus labios.

Harry sonrió por un momento, solo para Draco: una sonrisa de lado que hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan. Luego, miró al pequeño aferrado a la pierna de Draco.

—Se portó muy bien —confirmó, asintiendo—. Creo que el parque es un plan excelente, así como un poco de helado si puedes con ello.

—¡Helado! ¡Helado! —gritó Scorpius, soltando el pantalón del rubio, y Draco fulminó al moreno con la mirada por ponerle la idea en su cabeza.

Harry, por supuesto, solo sonrió con triunfo, pero no había malicia en su gesto.

Draco supuso que había sido esa maldita sonrisa la que había hecho que su boca se moviera sin permiso de su cerebro.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —preguntó, entendiendo al instante lo que había hecho.

Harry lo miró confundido y sorprendido por un momento, antes de que Scorpius girara hacia él y se montara a su rodilla.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Harry parque, Harry columpios!

Draco esperó ansioso, para ver qué opinaba Harry. Sin embargo, el moreno le dio la misma sonrisa de lado. Con cuidado, pero con una pequeña chispa en los ojos, respondió:

—Bueno, ¿quién podría resistirse a una oferta como esa?

***

Y así fue como Draco terminó junto a Harry en su carro, mientras Scorpius continuaba cantando las canciones infantiles en el asiento trasero, mientras se dirigían al parque cerca de casa. Draco estaba apretando el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos, y estaba mirando el camino tan fijamente, en un esfuerzo por no mirar hacia el asiento de copiloto, que su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos. _¡Relájate!_ , se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Y qué que Harry se viera tan cómodo ahí, desgarbado en el asiento, con el saco sobre las piernas como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días? ¿Y qué que hubiera sido tan amable y cuidadoso con su hijo? Seguía siendo tan inalcanzable, una inmadura fantasía que Draco alimentaba en los escasos segundos para descansar que lograba conseguir, antes de conciliar unas pocas horas de sueño.

No podía arriesgarse a tener una aventura con un colega, y Harry nunca querría atarse a una familia, así que ahí quedaba todo. Se repetía esto con firmeza, mientras evitaba mirarlo. Pero cuando Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa sencilla, sentía una pesadez dentro.

Todos sabían que Harry era gay, ya que no lo mantenía en secreto. Él y Cedric Diggory habían tenido una relación intermitente de la que todos habían visto evidencias más de una vez en sus salidas después del trabajo, antes de que Diggory se cambiara de empleo, así que Draco no temía ser rechazado por esa parte. Era solo que… estaba hablando de _Potter_. Se robaban los clientes y cubrían sus escritorios con post—its o cinta adherible. Una vez, Harry había exprimido sus marcadores y, de algún modo, había puesto todas sus cosas en gelatina, en el tiempo que le tomó al rubio regresar de su descanso. El hombre era un coqueto incorregible y un tentador sin vergüenza, y aun así… Aun así había cuidado a Scorpius sin dudarlo, y ahora estaba canturreando al ritmo de Humpty Dumpty como si estuviera en su lista usual de música para manejar. Hace cuatro años, Draco habría jurado que no era más que irritante, pero ahora estaba debatiendo furiosamente consigo mismo, negando que fuera completamente adorable.

 _Oh, Tor_ , rogó en silencio, mirando hacia arriba como solía hacerlo. _No sé qué estoy haciendo, ayúdame a zafarme de esta._

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu parte favorita del parque, Scorpius? —preguntó Harry, girándose y mirando por encima del asiento hacia atrás, ganándose la atención de los dos Malfoy. Scorpius interrumpió su canturreo, y Draco miró por el retrovisor cómo el niño miraba a Harry, con seria consideración.

—Los columpios —dijo, como si fuera la pregunta más importante que pudiera responder.

—Me encantan los columpios —respondió Harry, con ese tono que utilizaba para dirigirse a Scorp, como Draco se pudo dar cuenta. Era solo ligeramente exagerado, como si quisiera que el niño entendiera que todo lo que hablaban era realmente importante. A Draco le agradaba, aunque rodaría los ojos si Harry se percataba de que lo estaba viendo—. Van bastante rápido. ¿Es por eso que te gustan?

Scorpius lo miró ligeramente confundido.

—Suben mucho —dijo.

Draco creía saber a qué se refería. Había un momento en el aire, como si no tuvieran peso, al estar en el columpio, en el cual la gravedad te robaba el aliento y esperaba a que regresaras al suelo. En ese momento, era como si estuvieras libre de todo. Entendía por qué a Scorp podría gustarle eso.

—Apuesto a que Harry no puede llegar tan arriba como tú —dijo Draco, guiñándole el ojo al moreno. Vaya que estaba fallando en mantenerse _cool_.

Harry balbuceó, fingiendo indignación.

—Creo que papi no entiende que está hablando con un campeón en el arte de columpiarse —le comentó a Scorpius—. Apuesto a que puedo llegar más arriba que tú.

—¡No, no puedes! —exclamó Scorpius con gusto, pateando de la emoción.

—Te diré algo —dijo Harry, alzando la ceja—. Si puedes llegar más arriba que yo, les compraré helado a ti y a tu papi, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repitió Scorp con énfasis.

***

Un rato después, Draco estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, disfrutando el sol de media tarde y con un Cornetto de menta derritiéndose en sus dedos.

—Diablos —dijo, y lamió el frio helado antes de que llegara a sus pantalones. A su lado, Harry rio—. No sé qué te parece tan gracioso —dijo con un tono punzante, pero con una sonrisa en la comisura—. Tienes chocolate en la barbilla.

Harry había escogido una ridícula y extravagante paleta Magnum que tenía varias capas, y estaba comiéndose lenta y pecaminosamente, lamiéndola y chupándola de tal modo que hizo que Draco tuviera que cruzar las piernas. Pero en ese momento, una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro, y levantó la mano para limpiarse. Solo para descubrir que estaba limpia.

—Te hice ver —comentó Draco con malicia, regresando su mirada hacia Scorpius, que estaba saltando por los juegos con otros dos niños, riendo y divirtiéndose, sin una preocupación en el mundo.

—Idiota —dijo Harry, golpeando su muslo.

Se terminaron sus helados en un cómodo silencio, mirando a los niños jugar. Scorpius se había comido su Milky Moo tan rápido que Draco había tenido miedo de que le diera un dolor de cabeza, pero parecía estar bien. Harry había dejado que Scorpius ganara la apuesta, claro, y había hecho todo un drama por perder, pero Draco podía ver que estaba disfrutando la atención que su hijo de estaba dando.

—¿Dijiste que tenías un ahijado? —preguntó, para tratar de comenzar una nueva conversación. Era la primera vez que habían estado sin Scorp cerca, antes de la entrevista, y sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Harry asintió.

—Es un poco más grande que Scorpius; tiene siete u ocho, creo. Es hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá. —Se hizo hacia delante y juntó los dedos entre las rodillas, siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño rubio mientras este corría al pequeño sube y baja—. Me encanta cuidarlo. Aunque al principio pensé que sería aterrorizante.

—Lo es —comentó Draco.

Eso hizo que Harry riera.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Solo debes acostumbrarte al terror, eso es todo.

Draco sintió que esa era una descripción muy buena de lo que significaba ser padre.

—Sabes —continuó Harry, con un poco de precaución en su voz—. Las chicas de finanzas van a estar muy sorprendidas por este cambio de eventos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —No había pensado que las noticias de su hijo no se esparcieran por la compañía cual fuego, pero el tono de Harry lo hacía sonar casi salaz.

Harry sonrió de lado, con aspecto conspirativo, antes de mirar al rubio.

—Siempre están tratando de emparejarte con alguien —dijo.

—Oh —respondió Draco, manteniendo el tono ligero a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta—. Bueno, de hecho soy soltero.

—Están tratando de emparejarte con chicos —dijo Harry.

Draco lo procesó por un momento. Suponía que podía ser honesto, pero no estaba seguro de por qué sentía esa necesidad tan repentina.

—Bueno, emm —dijo tartamudeando. Respiró hondamente antes de continuar—. Eso no me molesta. En realidad no tengo problema.

—¿Eres bisexual? —aclaró Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mirando a Scorpius de nuevo. El niño estaba hasta arriba de la resbaladilla, esperando ser visto mientras descendía.

—Supongo. En realidad, no lo veo así. Solamente… me gusta quien me guste.

—Ah —contestó el moreno, estirando los brazos y recargándose contra la banca de nuevo, como un gato poniéndose cómodo—. Creo que los chicos de ahora le dicen pan.

—¿Qué?

—Pan —dijo Harry, enderezándose de nuevo y apoyándose contra Draco. Su instinto le indicaba que debía alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Se permitió disfrutar el momento para sí por una vez, y recibió con gusto el olor de la colonia de Harry—. Pansexual, cuando no estás limitado por el género. “Corazones, no partes”, es como lo describió una vez un amigo mío.

Draco lo meditó por un momento, mirándose a los ojos con el otro hombre.

—Emm —dijo, sintiendo la mueca en una comisura—. Sí. Sí, eso me gusta. Suena bien.

Harry le sonrió con gusto.

—Felicidades —dijo. Podría ser una broma, pero cuando tocó su rodilla con la de él con afecto, Draco sintió que quizá había algo más—. Acabar de salir del clóset oficialmente.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no diría eso. Debe haber sido mucho más difícil para ti, ¿no?

Había entendido hacía bastantes años que no era completamente hetero, pero había pensado que no era tan inusual en los chicos en los internados; a final de cuentas, no había tenido pocos amigos para juguetear. Pero en la universidad había tenido varias aventuras con chicas, por lo que pensó que solo había sido una fase por el exceso de hormonas y solo un género para escoger. Luego, había llegado Astoria, y eso había sido todo.

Pero no podía negar la profunda atracción que había estado cultivando en silencio por Harry durante el último año o dos, y claro que se había preguntado en dónde estaba parado en el espectro con exactitud.

Pero Harry era completamente gay, y era bastante vocal al respecto, y Draco no querría comparar su experiencia con la de alguien que en verdad había tenido que salir del clóset. Eso le parecía egoísta.

Sin embargo, Harry lo estaba mirando con afecto.

—Pero fue fácil, ¿no? —dijo—. Darte cuenta que no eras hetero, que no eras normal…

—Tú eres normal —dijo Draco acaloradamente, con una ola de ira llenándolo por el tipo de lenguaje que había estado peleando por años, sin importar el hecho de que no había sido completamente abierto acerca de sus propias preferencias.

La mirada de Harry se suavizó todavía más.

—Gracias —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no todos piensan así.

—Quien sea que piense que hay algo malo contigo puede irse al diablo —dijo, sintiendo el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas, mientras volvía su atención a su hijo como excusa para no mirar a Harry—. Como sea, ese es mi punto. La sociedad todavía hace que sea necesario que uno anuncie que es gay, arriesgándose a que te rechacen solo por _una_ parte de quién eres. Yo estuve casado, con una mujer, y tengo un hijo. En realidad, soy solo un poquito gay, y la gente lo descubriría solo si saliera con un chico, o si les dijera, aunque soy muy cobarde como para hacerlo sin razón. Así que no, no creo que esto haya sido tan valiente como lo que tú has tenido que hacer.

Harry rio con fuerza, haciéndolo saltar. No se había esperado eso.

—Mi “salida del clóset” —anunció Harry con alegría—, fue cuando tenía quince años y les dije a mis padres que era gay mientras cenábamos. Luego le pedí a mi mamá que me pasara la mantequilla.

Draco lo miró con terror. Trató de imaginarse un escenario similar en su propia casa, y falló miserablemente. Sus padres no tenían idea de que se había besuqueado con chicos mientras estaba en la escuela. De hecho, sentía que habían estado obstinadamente convencidos de que él era virgen hasta la noche de bodas.

—¿Y qué hizo? —preguntó, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

Harry sonrió con ternura.

—Me pasó la mantequilla —dijo, jugando con la tela de sus pantalones—. Luego, mi papá gruñó y anunció que tenía que pagar una apuesta con mi padrino, y me regañó por no esperar a salir del clóset hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños, que era lo que él había apostado.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la banca.

—Wok —dijo, concentrándose en los juegos de nuevo.

Comenzó a distraerse cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su rodilla, llamando su atención.

—No estoy diciendo que sea así para todos —dijo Harry sombríamente—. En realidad, es lo opuesto. Pero esa es la razón por la que no deberías subestimar lo que acabas de hacer. Draco, saliste del clóset conmigo, y eso es importante.

—Bueno, pero tú eres gay —respondió—. Tú lo entiendes.

—¡Y tú estás discutiendo que no eres lo suficientemente gay! Creo que piensas que te estoy juzgando de algún modo.

Draco lo miró fijamente.

—No me lo tomes a mal —dijo, esperando que no rompiera el momento—. ¿Pero desde cuándo eres tan maduro y entendedor? ¿Dónde está el tipo que se ríe de chistes de gases y alfabetiza su colección de porno?

—Oh —respondió el otro, mostrando su maldad en la mirada—. Definitivamente sigue ahí, no te preocupes. Soy una criatura fascinante y con múltiples capas, solamente necesitas conocerme.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio, con la boca seca.

Harry asintió.

—Tengo la sensación de que en ti hay mucho más de lo que se ve, Draco Malfoy —dijo, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Papi, papi! —gritó Scorpius, rompiendo el hechizo entre ambos cuando se montó al regazo de su padre—. ¡Papi, vi a un perro! ¡Amarillo!

Draco volteó hacia donde estaba el Golden retriever que su hijo señalaba, y su dueña los saludó amigablemente.

—Oh —dijo, pasando saliva y tratando de despejar la mente de la intensa conversación con Harry—. Qué lindo.

—¿Podemos tener un perro? —preguntó el niño, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules—. Me gustan los perros.

Draco acarició su cabeza.

—No lo creo, cariño —dijo suspirando, casi haciendo una mueca por pensar en cuidar a una mascota junto con su hijo—. Tal vez cuando seas más grande y papi no tenga que trabajar tanto, ¿te parece?

Scorpius se puso triste, sacando el labio inferior como si fuera a hacer un berrinche.

—Yo tengo un perro —intervino Harry.

Ambos rubios se enderezaron y lo miraron fijamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Quizá un día puedan venir a mi casa y jugar con él, ¿no?

Scorp aplaudió con felicidad.

—¡Sí, por favor! —gritó pero sin olvidar sus modales, lo que hizo que Draco se sintiera orgulloso.

Harry miró a Draco fijamente.

—Son bienvenidos para venir cuando gusten —dijo.

Draco sintió la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. _¡Solo está siendo amable!_ , dijo un lado de su cerebro. _¡Está coqueteando sin descaro!_ , respondió el otro.

El rubio asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso sería maravilloso —dijo, lo más calmadamente que pudo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por los árboles, Scorp? Quizá nos encontremos más perros.

*******

Los dos tenían una caminata regular alrededor del parque relativamente grande, y en ocasiones Draco había tenido la compañía de su madre o Pansy. Pero tener a Harry a su lado mientras Scorpius brincaba de un lado para otro era extrañamente íntimo. Draco se aseguró de tener sus manos en los bolsillos en todo momento. El niño estaba cazando troles, brincando entre los árboles, arbustos y charcos, blandiendo un palito y desafiando a bestias imaginarias a duelos a muerte. Era difícil no encontrarlo enternecedor, y Harry reía frecuente y libremente.

—Eres bueno con los niños —comentó Draco, sin permitirse darse un momento para pensar en las consecuencias de una observación como esa. Estaba descubriendo más cosas acerca del moreno en las últimas horas que lo que había conseguido saber en los últimos años, y se estaba volviendo adicto al concepto rápidamente. Quería saber todo acerca de Harry Potter.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me han gustado, me gusta que no tienen un propósito mayor; no hay mierdas con los niños.

—Es muy cierto —comentó Draco, pero alcanzó a notar el suspiro del moreno.

—Pero no sé si alguna vez podré tener alguno —comentó—. No todos los hombres los quieren, y la adopción es notoriamente difícil, aun en esta época.

Draco no sabía qué decir.

—Lo lamento —dijo simplemente, y notó cuando Harry se deshizo de su melancolía.

—Hay mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ello después —dijo—. Sigo siendo joven y fabuloso —añadió jovialmente, ladeando la cabeza y echando hacia atrás la imaginaria cola de caballo, haciendo que Draco se riera. Muy pocas personas eran buenas para hacer que Draco riera, pero Harry lo conseguía con aplomo—. O tal vez llegaré a los treinta, me daré cuenta de que el hombre ideal nunca llegará, y me iré a África y Asia a conseguir mi prole como los Jolie—Pitts —continuó dramáticamente, pero Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que la adopción es maravillosa —admitió—. Estoy seguro de que serías un gran padre.

Compartieron una mirada por un momento, hasta que el llanto de Scorpius regresó a Draco a sus sentidos. El niño se había tropezado y se estaba agarrando la mano, con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Draco con calma, inclinándose para mirarlo—. Ah, estás bien. Papá lo arreglará con un beso, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorp sorbió la nariz pero asintió, y con un ruidoso beso en su palma, Draco mandó al niño a seguir jugando, diciéndole que revisara detrás del gran roble por un nido de troles, pues estaba seguro de que se encontraba ahí.

—Bueno —dijo Harry cuando el drama terminó—, ya sé a quién acudiré por consejos parentales si alguna vez consigo tener un pequeño. Eres un profesional.

—Bueno, tengo mucha ayuda —comentó Draco, moviendo la cabeza al recordar el pánico de la mañana—. Normalmente, cuando todas las personas de mi vida no me abandonan de golpe.

Harry rio.

—Entonces, ¿pasa mucho tiempo con su mamá?

Draco sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel, una fría sensación recorriendo su cuerpo; después de un momento respiró y se recordó que ese tema tendría que salir a relucir más temprano que tarde.

—Su mamá ya no está con nosotros —dijo sin emoción. No quería ser sensacionalista, pero prefería esa frase. La gente solía reaccionar mejor a esa que a decir “Desafortunadamente, mi esposa está muerta”.

Aun así, Harry se tensó, y Draco pudo notar que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, amigo —dijo—, lo lamento mucho. No tenía idea.

—¿Por qué habrías de saberlo? —comentó Draco con amabilidad—. No me dedico a contárselo a las personas.

—Pero, todos esos insultos… —comenzó Harry, claramente pensando en todas las veces que se había burlado de la vida sexual de Draco, o mejor dicho, la falta de.

—No seas tonto —lo interrumpió el rubio—. Si en verdad me molestara, habría dicho algo.

—Bueno —continuó Harry—. Aun así, lo lamento.

—Gracias —contestó Draco. Era bueno escucharlo, después de todo ese tiempo.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Harry con indecisión.

—Un accidente de auto —dijo Draco con simpleza, manteniendo los recuerdos de esos terribles días en la parte trasera de su mente, donde ahora vivían. No iba a pensar en Astoria de esa forma. Siempre recordaría a su hermosa esposa en los días más felices, lo maravillosa que fue en el corto tiempo que pudo ser madre—. Scorpius tenía seis meses, ni siquiera la recuerda.

No había notado que sus manos habían salido de sus bolsillos hasta que Harry alcanzó una y le dio un apretón. Solo fue breve, pero el cuerpo de Draco se encendió como fuegos artificiales.

—Creo que sí la recuerda —dijo—, a su modo. —El rubio lo miró confundido, regresando sus manos a sus bolsillos con cautela. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Pero Harry ya estaba listo para responderle—. Me enseñó a Princesa.

—Ah —comentó Draco con delicadeza. Habían dejado a la muñeca en el carro, pero se había preguntado si el tema había salido durante el tiempo que su hijo estuvo con Harry—. Supongo que pensaste que eso era raro…

Harry bufó.

—Odio que le asignen género a los juguetes —dijo molesto, y Draco le creyó sin pensarlo—. Le dije que era encantadora, y me contó que era su princesa especial. Dijo que algunas princesas tienen que ir al cielo a convertirse en ángeles, pero que Princesa siempre estaría con él.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin saber cómo expresar su gratitud por el entendimiento que mostraba Harry sin remordimientos.

—Tiene un gran libro de cuentos de hadas —dijo, notando el ligero temblor en su voz—. Pareció la forma más apropiada de explicarle por qué no tiene mamá.

Harry asintió.

—Como dije —replicó, aclarándose la garganta—. Qué gran padre.

Cambiaron la conversación después de eso, platicando acerca del trabajo y acerca de los otros rivales que estaban compitiendo por el mismo puesto, hacía meras horas. Draco había pensado que iba a ser un tema difícil de comentar, pero pronto notó que ambos estaban bastante relajados. Ninguno le preguntó al otro cómo le había ido; en lugar de eso, decidieron burlarse de los demás. La conversación fluyó hacia los deportes y sus épocas de universidad y, antes de que Draco lo supiera, estaban de vuelta en el auto, y el cielo de la tarde comenzaba a oscurecer en los bordes.

Iba a ofrecerle a Harry un viaje de vuelta a la oficina, suponiendo que había dejado ahí su propio auto. O, si no había sido así, le iba a ofrecer llevarlo a su casa. Pero eso no fue lo que salió de su boca.

—No estás libre para acompañarnos a cenar hoy, ¿o sí?

Solo tuvo un momento para sentir pánico por la oración que acababa de abandonar sus labios, pues al instante Harry sonrió con maravilla.

—Eso estaría genial —comentó genuinamente—, en tanto no esté importunando…

—¿Qué opinas, campeón? —le preguntó Draco a su somnoliento hijo, que colgaba de sus brazos—. Si Harry viene a casa a cenar, podemos comprar comida china, ¿no crees?

Scorpius se sacó el pulgar de la boca, poniendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Pollo y papas? —preguntó con esperanza.

—Y pollo con pasta para papá —dijo Draco, terminando la pequeña aliteración que siempre usaban.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que ordenar algo que comience con “p”? —preguntó Harry alegremente, mientras acomodaban al niño en su asiento.

—Por supuesto —contestó Draco, guiñándole el ojo. (3)

*******

Mientras Scorpius tomaba su siesta en el auto, Draco y Harry manejaron al restaurante chino local y ordenaron la mitad del menú. El rubio se dio cuenta de que, aparte de un poco de helado de menta, no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba completamente famélico, y Harry insistió en ordenar una variedad de platillos para que Draco pudiera probar los que le gustaban.

—Siempre puedes comerte lo que no nos comamos mañana en el desayuno —sugirió Harry cuando Draco comentó que tal vez se habían excedido al pedir. Por el sonido de desagrado del rubio, por la idea de comer sobras frías de desayuno, Harry solo movió las cejas alegremente y añadió un extra fu yung a su orden. (4)

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Scorpius ya estaba despierto y listo para su pollo con papas, pero Draco notó la sorprendida mirada de Harry cuando bañó todo en la salsa agridulce. Draco dejaba que Scorp probara todo y trataba de no hacer un alboroto con la comida, y hasta ahora el niño tenía un amplio paladar para su edad.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la sala, con la radio prendida en el fondo, y Harry siguió el ejemplo del rubio de servirse lo que quisiera directamente de las cajas, llenando sus platos con una variedad de platos.

—Mira —dijo Harry, a la mitad de su segunda porción—. Prueba un poco de calamar frito.

Estaba sosteniendo algunos trozos de comida con los palillos, y Draco entendió, alarmado, que estaba intentando darle de comer en la boca.

—Emm —comenzó, asustado.

—Pruébalo, papi —intervino Scorpius.

—Sí —dijo Harry, arqueando una ceja. Hacía mucho eso, pudo notar el rubio—. ¿No le acabas de decir a Scorpius que era un buen niño por probar un rollo primavera?

Y así había sucedido, hacía menos de cinco minutos. Y no tenía problema en probar algo nuevo, estaba seguro de ello. Solamente… se sentía muy íntimo.

Pero Harry y Scorp lo estaban mirando con atención, por lo que rodó los ojos y resopló, fingiendo molesta.

—Está bien —dijo, y se comió el maldito calamar, siendo recibido con aplausos por parte de su hijo.

—¿Ves? —dijo Harry, cuando Draco aprobó la porción salada y crujiente—. No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

El brillo en sus ojos sugería que sabía que Draco no tenía problema en probar un poco de mariscos, y sus entrañas se revolvieron.

Draco estaba completamente consciente de que Harry estaba en su casa y de que, sin pensar en las consecuencias a consciencia, ambos habían tomado ya dos cervezas cada uno. Podría pedir un taxi para irse a casa, pero dado que era viernes por la noche, era muy probable que se quedara a dormir en el sillón.

 _Sí, definitivamente en el sillón_ , se dijo Draco, cuando se abrieron las terceras cervezas y comenzaron a comer galletas de camarón. _En ningún otro lugar_.

Pronto sería la hora de dormir de Scorpius, y Draco decidió hacerse cargo de la noche por un momento. Así que, una vez que ya no pudo comer más, sugirió que Harry limpiara lo que quedaba (que parecía ser un banquete para desayunar al día siguiente, justo como lo había sospechado) y él se encargaría de llevar a Scorpius arriba.

A pesar de su siesta, la rabieta que siguió no fue inesperada.

—¡No! —gritó Scorpius—. ¡No estoy cansado! ¡No estoy CANSADO! —Era obvio que estaba completamente acabado por el día tan inusual, pero era claro que quería quedarse despierto con su nuevo amigo Harry, y Draco tenía que ser fuerte.

—Harry y papi van a estar hablando de cosas de adultos ahora —dijo, mientras llevaba a su sollozante hijo al baño—. Te has portado muy bien hoy, estoy seguro que puedes ser un buen niño ahora.

—¡No! —fue la inflexible respuesta de su hijo, y Draco suspiró.

Le tomó casi una hora conseguir dormir a Scorpius, pero Draco se mantuvo firme, llevándolo de vuelta a su cuarto con calma cuando trataba de escapar, esperándolo sentado en el pasillo hasta que, afortunadamente, se asomó y notó la silueta pequeña y despatarrada de su inconsciente hijo, recostado cruzado en el colchón.

—Buen chico —susurró, pasando una mano por su cabello y tratando de no sentirse tan cansado como su mente le aseguraba que debía estar.

Lo más probable es que Harry se hubiera hartado e ido, se dijo a sí mismo mientras acomodaba con cuidado la manta en los costados de su hijo, y se aseguró de que Princesa estuviera bajo su brazo, lista para cuando el niño se moviera. No había problema, habían tenido un día encantador, algo que Draco jamás habría predicho, ni en un millón de años. Iba a mandarle un mensaje para agradecerle; estaba seguro de que tenía su número guardado.

Excepto que Harry no se había ido. Había limpiado la sala a un nivel que Draco no recordaba haber visto en meses, y estaba acurrucado en el sillón con su Kindle, con una cerveza a medio tomar entre los dedos. Una cerveza completa estaba en un posavasos en el otro lado de la mesa, y Draco la miró, y luego al moreno, con sorpresa.

No obstante, Harry lo miró con alivio.

—Eso pareció difícil —comenzó en voz baja, apagando el aparato y enderezándose—. Quería ayudarte, pero creo que fue mejor dejártelo.

Estiró la mano para darle la cerveza, y Draco sintió un súbito golpe de una vida doméstica y simple. Él y Tor habían pasado muchas noches en ese sillón, y había extrañado tener a alguien más en la casa, que en verdad se preocupara por él, para variar.

Se tardó una fracción de segundo de más en tomar la botella que le ofrecía el moreno.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con amabilidad.

Draco negó con la cabeza, encontrando su serenidad de nuevo, y aceptó la bebida.

—Lo siento —comentó, parpadeando para retirar la humedad que comenzaba a salir del rabillo del ojo, y se sentó a su lado—. Día largo. Gracias —dijo, mostrando la cerveza, pero lo decía para referirse a todo lo demás.

Harry asintió complacido, y se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo.

—Pensé en que podíamos ver una película —dijo, levantando algunos DVDs que obviamente había escogido de la colección de Draco y se los enseñó.

 _¿Eso quiere decir que te quieres quedar?_ , casi preguntó Draco, pero ya se había cansado de ser cauteloso. Sí, Harry lo había acompañado a cenar, había limpiado la sala y se había puesto tan cómodo que Draco habría pensado que había estado en esa casa desde siempre, y no solo hacía algunas horas. Había planeado toda una velada mientras Draco había peleado con Scorpius, así que sí, era obvio que quería quedarse.

—Algo que tenga espías es suficiente para mí —dijo, escogiendo la última película de Misión Imposible, y el rostro del moreno se iluminó.

—Esperaba que escogieras esa.

*******

Resultó que Harry compartía el hábito de Draco de platicar durante las películas, algo que Astoria siempre había detestado de él, la santa. Al moreno le gustaba hablarles a los personajes como si pudieran escucharlo, mientras que al rubio le gustaba desmenuzar la trama, u obsesionarse sobre las secuencias de acción y los efectos especiales. Harry tampoco se esforzaba en ocultar su enamoramiento con Simon Pegg, algo por lo que Draco tuvo que regañarlo, aunque lo encontrara bastante adorable.

—Mira, Ethan está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así, Ethan? —dijo, con cuidado de no subir la voz para no perturbar a Scorpius, mientras señalaba con un acusador dedo al personaje de Tom Cruise en la pantalla—. Está tan enamorado de él que es vergonzoso. Al menos trata de hacerte el difícil —dijo, regañando al súper espía mientras este negociaba la anulación de la bomba, pegada en el pecho de su amigo.

—De acuerdo —admitió Draco—. Son bastante gays el uno por el otro.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, engreído.

Draco nunca tenía su celular más de un metro alejado de él cuando estaba en casa, ya que también funcionaba como su monitor de bebé. Por eso, cuando se encendió la pantalla con un mensaje de texto, lo notó de inmediato. También notó que Harry brincó al mismo tiempo, y vio cómo metía la mano en el bolsillo para tomar su propio aparato.

—Es de Recursos Humanos —dijo, mientras Draco tomaba su celular para leer el mensaje. Era claro que venía de la oficina. Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó las pequeñas palabras en la brillante pantalla.

—Oh… —dijo, mientras una mezcla de emociones lo recorría, para después alzar la mirada hacia el otro hombre—. Así que…

—Michael Corner lo obtuvo —terminó Harry, y ambos sostuvieron la mirada por un momento.

—Oh, eso es jodidamente genial —comentó Draco, mientras dejaba caer su celular en el sillón y se cubría el rostro con las manos, soltando una risa aliviada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido, y Draco rio de nuevo.

Bajó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo el día —dijo—, todo el día me la pasé viendo a Scorpius, pensando en cómo se me ocurría buscar un trabajo que implicaría pasar más tiempo lejos de él, ¡un trabajo que ni siquiera quiero!

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, y Draco asintió, sintiéndose feliz por el alivio y ligero por todas las cervezas que había tomado—. Entonces —continuó—, ¿por qué ibas tras el puesto?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer contra el sillón.

—No lo sé —dijo, riendo y preguntándose si estaba poniéndose algo histérico—. ¿Porque se suponía que tenía que hacerlo? ¿Porque Marcus quería que lo hiciera? —Se frotó los ojos y respiró profundamente—. Supongo —continuó, en un tono más sobrio—, supongo que comenzaba a sentir que mi vida no tenía sentido, y esto me daba algo para lo que debía trabajar. Pero estoy tan feliz ahora… —De pronto, volteó a ver al otro hombre—. Oh, mierda —dijo, sintiéndose como todo un bastardo—. Lamento que no lo hayas conseguido.

Sin embargo, Harry había puesto el teléfono en la mesa, y tenía las manos en el regazo, con una avergonzada sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno —comenzó, mirando a Draco con pena—. Tengo una confesión que hacer.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo… —comenzó, instándolo a seguir.

—Yo tampoco quería el puesto —dijo con rapidez—. Solo fui tras él porque tú lo hiciste.

—¿Qué? —escupió Draco, perplejo.

—Bueno, yo… —continuó el otro, con las orejas rosadas mientras se removía incómodo en el otro extremo del sillón que, considerando todo, no estaba tan lejos—. No quería que dejaras el equipo, quería seguirte el ritmo. Además, me gusta hacerte enojar, así que, bueno, era un ganar—ganar para mí, a menos que obtuvieras el puesto y te fueras…

Draco no sabía qué decir, así que se le quedó viendo, hasta que su voz pudo salir de su garganta.

—¡Eres una mierda! —dijo, golpeándolo en la pierna y tratando de no reír.

—¿Qué? —gritó Harry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Acabas de decir que tampoco querías el puesto!

—¡Pero tú lo buscaste solo para molestarme! —respondió el otro, tratando de mantener la voz baja, pero ya estaba riendo descontroladamente, tomando un cojín para golpear al moreno.

Harry respondió y comenzaron a pelar como niños, haciéndose cosquillas y tratando de mantener sometido al otro, para clamar victoria.

—Pero me encanta molestarte —dijo Harry, entre jadeos, desarreglando más cojines mientras se removían en los brazos del otro, retorciéndose para tratar de ganar la pelea de juego.

Hasta que, de golpe, Draco notó que estaba bajo el firme cuerpo de Harry, con las piernas enredadas y los brazos arriba de la cabeza, y el rostro de Harry se relajó hasta adquirir una expresión más seria. Hubo varios momentos en los que solo se miraron el uno al otro, mientras su respiración se alentaba y la tensión aumentaba.

—De hecho —dijo Harry, con la voz áspera, buscando algo en sus ojos—, hay muchas cosas que me encantan de ti.

Draco pasó saliva. El sonido traicionó el poco terror que lo atravesó, pero fue cubierto de inmediato por la indomable ola de deseo que invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se sintiera demasiado caliente y demasiado ajustada para aguantar. Levantó una mano y la posó con timidez contra el rostro de Harry.

El otro hombre respondió soltando aire y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la sensación. Draco lo miró con algo muy parecido a la maravilla.

—Creo que también hay muchas cosas —dijo, con la voz casi imposible de oírse—, que me encantan de ti.

Harry sostuvo su mirada mientras se lamía los labios y, gradualmente, como en cámara lenta, bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Draco.

No había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo, no desde que había perdido a Astoria tan cruelmente, por lo que no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de su boca cuando acercó a Harry hacia sí, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron mientras el beso se intensificaba de inmediato.

—Joder —dijo Harry, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del otro hombre—. Joder, he querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, alejándose para mirarlo sorprendido, pero Harry no aceptó que se apartara. Pasó una mano por su cabello y juntó sus bocas nuevamente con firmeza.

—Sí —respondió, mientras descendía por la mandíbula de Draco—. Idiota. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te estoy molestando? Bien podría haber llevado un anuncio que dijera “Por favor hazme caso, hermoso idiota”.

Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse, mientras Harry besaba su cuello de una forma que hacía que descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Nunca me di cuenta —consiguió decir, mientras recorría la espalda del moreno con las manos. Podía sentir los músculos jugando bajo sus dedos, gruñendo con deseo.

—Y ahora sé por qué —contestó Harry, mientras su voz retumbaba en su pecho y contra el de Draco—. Siempre estás muy ocupado cuidando de otras personas, cuidando de Scorp. —Lo miró atentamente, mientras sus ojos ardían con pasión—. Quiero cuidarte ahora, si me lo permites… —Draco se estremeció, incapaz de hablar. Harry lo estaba agarrando con fuerza, posesivamente, juntando sus caderas ligeramente, mostrando claramente sus intenciones de querer encargarse de él—. ¿Me dejas encargarme de ti? —preguntó Harry, de una forma dulce, mientras repasaba la mejilla de Draco con los dedos y jugando con sus labios con el pulgar.

Draco asintió, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—Sí —dijo, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Sí, Harry, por favor.

Harry se levantó, jalando a Draco consigo, y por un momento se quedaron así, con las manos fuertemente apretadas entre ambos, sus alientos combinándose mientras jadeaban en silencio.

—Ven —dijo Harry, y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación.

Draco se detuvo para tomar su teléfono, sin olvidar que Scorpius podría despertarse en cualquier momento, pero rogando en silencio para que durmiera por un rato más. Deseaba hacerlo tanto que el cuerpo le dolía.

Harry mantuvo entrelazados sus dedos con los de Draco mientras lo llevaba arriba; luego, lo miró con intención, para que le indicara cuál era su cuarto. Con un gesto de la cabeza, se lo dijo. Así, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, jalándolo consigo.

—Dios, eres tan sexy —susurró Draco, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó su teléfono en la cómoda junto a la cama.

—Mira quién habla —dijo Harry casi gruñendo, jalándolo hacia la cama y empujándolo. Draco sintió un repunte de lujuria invadiéndolo.

Las cortinas seguían abiertas, y había suficiente luz de la calle y de la luna para ver, lo que era algo bueno ya que no quería perderse un segundo de las atenciones de Harry. Se acomodó para acomodar la cabeza en las almohadas, con Harry mirándolo como depredador. Fue su turno para verlo moverse lentamente sobre la cama hacia él, acariciando sus brazos hasta posar las manos en sus hombros.

Harry puso sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del rubio, descendiendo hasta quedar sentado en el regazo de Harry, alineando sus excitaciones y haciendo que Draco jadeara.

—Shhh —dijo Harry calmándolo, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, recorriendo la piel de Draco con sus calientes manos. Él siempre tenía las manos frías, y le preocupaba que a Harry no le gustara eso.

Su rostro debió haberlo mostrado, porque Harry chasqueó la lengua y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para acariciar su rostro, demandando su atención.

—Nada de eso —dijo, mostrando cariño a pesar de sus tonos susurrados—. Vas a quedar tan relajado cuando termine contigo, que no serás más que una pila de baba—. Draco se mordió el labio y trató de apartar la mirada, pero Harry tomó su barbilla y encontró sus miradas—. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? ¿Relajarte y dejar que me encargue de ti? —Sus ojos escanearon el rostro de Draco por un momento—. Por favor, Draco, he querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo. Pero no sabía que lo necesitabas tanto. ¿Me dejarías deshacerte?

Draco estaba cautivado. ¿Harry quería que se recostara y pensara en nada? Tenía que admitir que la idea era tan apetecible que ya podía sentir que se dejaba llevar por la excitación.

—¿No quieres que haga algo por ti? —preguntó, alzando la mano y acariciando su rostro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche, no —dijo, y la implicación de que esa era solo la primera noche que pasarían juntos hizo que el pecho de Draco estallara con emoción—. Todo lo que quiero es que lo disfrutes. ¿Está bien si soy el activo?

Draco había experimentado con varias formas de follar con hombres en su tiempo, pero conforme se había hecho mayor siempre se había hecho cargo de la situación y había dominado, lo que generalmente significaba ser activo. Pero ahora, bajo el sólido peso de Harry, no podía pensar en algo más que dejarse ser tomado por completo por el encantador hombre del que se había enamorado tanto sin siquiera darse cuenta. Asintió.

—Hazme el amor —susurró, consciente de la única lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Astoria siempre lo había cuidado muy bien, había sido maravillosa en todas las formas, incluso en la habitación, y Draco nunca había pensado en compartirlo con alguien más, hasta ese momento.

—Eso haré —prometió Harry, mostrando ternura en esas dos simples palabras, mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo y cubría los labios y el rostro de Draco con frugales besos—. Eso haré, bebé.

El nombre tan familiar hizo que Draco soltara un sollozo, y abrazó a Harry con fuerza; había comenzado a notar lo mucho que había extrañado ser abrazado por su amante.

—Te tengo —susurró Harry, besándolo y acariciándolo—. Aquí te tengo.

Cuando Draco soltó al otro hombre, Harry comenzó a desvestirlo de nuevo. Sus acciones no se sentían apresuradas, pero eran eficientes. No pasó tanto tiempo antes de que Draco estuviera desnudo, metiéndose entre las sábanas, mientras Harry se quitaba las últimas prendas y dejaba sus lentes con cuidado junto al teléfono de Draco. Estaba hermosamente desnudo, con una ligera capa de vello oscuro cubriendo su tonificado pecho, que bajaba hacia el vello más grueso entre las piernas, donde su erección se mostraba firme, balanceándose mientras se metía en la cama junto a Draco.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó al quedar recostados, mirándose el uno al otro. La fuerte mano de Harry recorría el brazo del rubio de arriba abajo. Juntó sus narices con un beso de esquimal, y Draco se sintió sonreír en la oscuridad casi completa. Estaba seguro de que Harry era un poco más joven que él, pero era obvio que tenía extremadamente confianza en la cama y no tenía vergüenza sobre su cuerpo. Instó a Draco a acercarse a él, entrelazando las piernas y frotando sus vientres y pollas lentamente, una con la otra, el movimiento siendo una casi imperceptible y dulce tortura.

—Sí —murmuró—. Sí, Harry.

—Podemos hacer solo esto —ofreció Harry—, si es demasiado para…

—No —lo detuvo Draco—. No, te quiero dentro de mí, solo quiero sentirte, quiero que todo lo demás se desvanezca, aunque sea solo por un momento.

Harry asintió, entendiendo, sin hacer que Draco se sintiera egoísta por querer algo solo para él, por necesitar un descanso, por desear ser sacado de su realidad.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó, y Draco asintió, señalando un cajón. Trató de enderezarse para tomarlo, pero Harry lo empujó hacia abajo—. Ah, ah —comenzó—. Solo ponte cómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Recuéstate como prefieras, eso es lo único que quiero que hagas.

Draco sonrió tímidamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

—Bien —murmuró Harry, besándolo en los labios y mandando señales eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

No desperdició tiempo en tomar la botella que Draco tenía a la mano para sus momentos privados e íntimos, y luego sacó un preservativo de la cartera, que seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón en el suelo, algo que Draco agradeció enormemente porque no había pensado siquiera en comprar un paquete de esos en años. Harry dejó el pequeño empaque cuadrado a un lado, por el momento, mientras ponía un poco del sedoso gel en su mano, y regresaba con Draco, que se había quedado recostado de lado esperando a que Harry se encargara de su pulsante polla, justo como lo hizo a continuación.

Gimió en voz baja y enterró la nariz en el cuello de moreno.

—Quiero quedar de espaldas —dijo después de un rato, para explicar—. Pero quería quedarme así un poco más; se siente tan bien…

—De acuerdo, amor —gruñó Harry, besando su cabeza mientras acariciaba su tensa erección—. Eso suena perfecto.

—Quiero verte —dijo Draco, mostrando en la tensión de sus palabras su desesperación por mantenerse en la realidad, y no en una fantasía.

—Yo también te quiero ver, bebé —dijo Harry, besando sus clavículas—. Quiero besarte. —Draco chilló y embistió en la mano cerrada de Harry, pero este solo rio—. Oye, oye —susurró—. Yo me encargo. Recuéstate, anda.

Draco respiró temblorosamente y relajó, mientras Harry lo soltaba. Hizo lo que le dijo, acomodándose sobre el colchón mientras Harry se ponía más lubricante, para luego acomodarse sobre el rubio, con el edredón sobre ambos. Draco se sentía cálido y seguro, mientras Harry capturaba sus labios en un beso profundo, para después pasar un hábil brazo detrás de sus cuerpos y comenzar a jugar con su entrada, con un único, frío y resbaloso dedo. Draco estaba tan apretado que casi se sentía como si fuera virgen de nuevo, pero Harry no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara.

—Draco —dijo, entre besos—. Joder, he querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo, eres tan hermoso.

—Harry —respondió el otro, tartamudeando, enfocándose en su respiración, obligándose a abrirse.

—Eres un idiota tan difícil —dijo el moreno, riendo con cariño, besándolo por el cuello de nuevo—. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no enamorarme de ti, pero siempre me llamaste la atención; nadie tuvo oportunidad en realidad.

Draco pensó en el pobre Cedric Diggory, y cómo Harry se la pasaba terminando las cosas con él. ¿Había sido todo porque había deseado a Draco todo el tiempo?

—No podía pensar en nadie más —consiguió comentar Draco, sus palabras llenas de la neblina de la lujuria—. No quería, no quiero…

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy —le aseguró Harry, introduciendo su dedo con gentileza, y Draco jadeó, empujando su cuerpo hacia la mano de Harry, ansioso por más—. Nadie más —le prometió—. Nadie más para nosotros. —Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo gradualmente, agregando el segundo dedo cuando Draco se había acostumbrado al primero, y se tomó su tiempo para dilatarlo gentilmente—. Se siente tan bien —comentó contra los labios del rubio—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, te sientes maravilloso.

Las manos de Draco nunca se detuvieron: repasaban la espalda de Harry, los brazos y los hombros, se enterraban en su cabello. Jadeó para respirar y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó.

Draco asintió con un movimiento brusco, sobrecogido por las sensaciones.

—Se siente tan bien —dijo balbuceando—. Tan bien, no te detengas.

—No lo haré, hermoso —dijo Harry, sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban desnudos, sin sus usuales lentes para protegerlos, y aun con la tenue luz Draco podría haber jurado que eran más verdes—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Draco hizo un ruido entusiasta y cerró los ojos, pegando el rostro contra el brazo de Harry y vibrando al tiempo de sus tiernas embestidas dentro de él.

—Harry —jadeó de nuevo.

—Draco —susurró el otro, con un dejo de orden en su tono—. Draco, mírame, por favor.

Draco lo hizo, siguiendo la instrucción sin detenerse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo amorosamente—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Solo mírame, ¿vale? Voy a agregar otro dedo ahora, quiero que te relajes y lo aceptes, por mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Podía hacerlo, sabía que podía. Podía hacer lo que fuera que Harry quisiera.

—Sí, Harry —dijo, con voz rasposa.

—Sabía que podías —murmuró, inclinándose para besarlo con actitud posesiva. Hubo un ajuste y Draco contuvo el aliento, cuando sintió el ardor invadirlo, pero Harry no se apresuró—. Shhh —lo calmó, con la otra mano acariciando la nuca de Draco mientras movía sus cuerpos al tiempo, frotando deliciosamente contra la erección de Draco y distrayéndolo de la sensación casi dolorosa—. Shhh, tranquilo. Lo estás haciendo perfectamente. Mírame, Draco, quédate aquí conmigo.

Draco asintió, jalando con fuerza el cabello del moreno, que no parecía molestarse por ello. Gradualmente, Draco se acostumbró a la nueva sensación.

—Estoy listo —comentó—. Harry, te quiero dentro.

—Solo un poco más —le contestó el otro. Luego, dobló los dedos y Draco tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar—. Ahh —comentó Harry con alegría—. Ahí está.

Movió los dedos lentamente, metiéndolos y sacándolos del rubio por un rato más, antes de por fin retraerlos y alcanzar el preservativo. Draco jadeó, su cuerpo vibrando enérgicamente mientras veía a su amante romper el empaque con los dientes y desenrollando el látex sobre su propia verga. Cuando se acomodó entre los muslos de Draco una vez más, el rubio enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, para darle acceso más fácilmente.

—Eres tan hermoso —comentó Harry con reverencia, al acomodar la punta de su pene en la entrada de Draco—. Dios, tengo tanta suerte. Vales completamente la espera, mi hermoso hombre. —Draco no podía encontrar su voz, así que en lugar de eso tomó el rostro de Harry entre las manos y lo besó con intensidad y deseo.

Claro, los dedos nunca eran lo mismo que un pene pulsante y lleno de sangre, por lo que Draco se tuvo que remover cuando Harry entró lentamente dentro de él, aclimatándose a la sensación de llenura, conforme el ardor pasaba de casi insoportable a deliciosamente agradable. Harry soltó un gruñido casi animal cuando Draco lo envolvió por completo.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Draco, incapaz de detenerse.

—Está perfecto —dijo Harry jadeando, parpadeando con euforia—. Joder, Draco, te sientes increíble.

—Puedes moverte —dijo Draco—. Por favor, hazlo. Oh, Harry, yo…

El moreno comenzó a embestir lentamente dentro de él, ondulando sus cuerpos al unísono, enterrando los dedos en la carne y fijando las miradas. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había tenido sexo, que Draco sabía que no duraría mucho más, no con toda la atención que Harry le había proporcionado hasta ahora.

—Dime cuando vayas a venirte —instó Harry, pero en ese momento encontró la próstata de Draco de nuevo, que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar gritar como un puerco.

—No falta mucho —dijo jadeando, buscando sostenerse de la piel de Harry, o de las sábanas… De lo que fuera que pudiera mantenerlo en la tierra—. ¡Oh, Harry, yo…!

—Dime, Draco —rogó Harry, y Draco asintió.

—¡Voy a, voy a… ahora, ahora!

Sintió como su cuerpo entero se rompía en miles de pedazos de cristal, cuando Harry aceleró las embestidas, golpeando su punto exacto. Comenzó a venirse en calientes y espesos chorros, sobre su estómago. El rostro de Harry se arrugó, conforme daba las últimas embestidas, para luego apoderarse de Draco, presionando sus cuerpos juntos mientras su clímax lo invadía.

Colapsaron juntos, encima de la cama. Draco sentía dentro la polla de Harry, que perdía rigidez. Debieron estar haciendo nada más que respirar y abrazarse con fuerza, en su pegajoso desastre, por varios minutos en la opinión de Draco, hasta que por fin Harry alzó una mano y retiró un poco de cabello del rostro de Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con el rostro preocupado—. Creo que… me dejé ir un poco.

Draco se tomó un momento para procesar lo que estaba preguntando.

—Estoy increíble —respondió con letargo, y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Harry, definitivamente esa fue la mejor follada que me han dado. Increíble y hermoso bastardo.

Harry comenzó a reír con cansancio, y comenzó a dejar besos por todo el rostro del rubio.

—Pero esa no fue una follada —comentó—. Hicimos el amor. Si quieres que follemos cuando no hayas tenido un día tan complicado, te voy a romper en dos tan deliciosamente que no podrás caminar por días.

—Potter —lo regañó Draco, acompañado de una nalgada en el trasero, pero no lo decía de verdad. De hecho, se sintió bastante tentado en preguntarle a Harry qué planeaba hacer durante el resto del fin de semana, pero luego recuperó el sentido.

Ya no se trataba solo de ellos dos, también estaba Scorpius, así que un cambio de ese tamaño en su rutina tenía que ser manejado lentamente. Y, como si lo hubiera pedido así, la aplicación de monitor de bebé en el celular de Draco lo alertó, y un pequeño lloriqueo estresado sonó por la bocina del aparato.

Ambos voltearon hacia el sonido, y rápidamente Harry lo liberó.

—Espera —dijo, tomando algunos pañuelos de una caja a la mano, y limpió el vientre de Draco con experta precisión.

—Lo lamento —dijo Draco, medio molesto porque no podía quedarse acostado y acurrucarse con Harry, como desesperadamente lo deseaba, y medio agradecido de que Scorpius hubiera hecho ruidos en el momento casi perfecto. De cualquier modo, tenía que ir a ver a su pequeño, por lo que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente limpio, salió de la cama y tomó la bata de noche que colgaba detrás de su puerta.

Cuando se volteó, Harry ya estaba de pie, sinvergüenza por su desnudez, atando las cintas de la bata con fuerza.

—No seas absurdo —comentó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. No tienes nada qué lamentar. Ve a cuidar del pequeño, que yo estaré aquí esperándote cuando vuelvas.

Draco se detuvo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó estúpidamente. Había una parte de su cerebro que medio esperaba que, ahora que Harry había conseguido lo que quería, saldría por la puerta y volvería a su vida sin complicaciones.

Harry lo miró perplejo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo con firmeza, pero su expresión cambió al momento—. A menos que quieras que me vaya. Si no está bien que esté aquí cuando Scorpius despierte…

Draco lo cayó con un beso.

—No seas absurdo —repitió, consciente de que su hijo seguía haciendo ruidos raros; probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero necesitaba que Harry supiera lo que quería decir—. Yo, tú… Por favor, quédate. Por favor. Quiero que te quedes, y Scorp ya piensa que eres maravilloso. Es solo que pensé que, nosotros… Nuestra situación, tal vez sea mucho para ti…

Harry suspiró y acarició el cabello del rubio. Aunque era ligeramente más bajo que él, y aun cuando ya no estaban en la cama, todavía tenía un aire de autoridad.

—Pensé que ya estaba enamorado de ti antes, gran tonto —dijo molestándolo—. Luego te vi en tu rol de padre y… —Se interrumpió y pasó saliva, y aun en la tenue luz, Draco pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos—. Digamos que hay muchas condiciones que se tienen que cumplir para que alguien sea mi hombre ideal. Y por lo que veo, lo estás consiguiendo.

Draco se permitió mirarlo fijamente por un momento más, nuevamente sin saber qué decir, antes de plantar un firme beso en los labios de su amante, y salir corriendo del cuarto.

De hecho, Scorpius estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y Draco sabía que en un año, más o menos, tendría que quitar el monitor y dejar que él lidiara con las pesadillas por su cuenta. Pero en el presente, movió a su hijo del hombro para despertarlo.

—Scorpius —dijo con suavidad—. Scorpius, está bien. Papi está aquí. Es solo un mal sueño.

Después de un momento, el niño abrió los empañados ojos y comenzó a despertar.

—¿Papi?

—Aquí estoy —afirmó Draco—. Estás bien.

Scorpius se enderezó y se arrojó a la cintura de su padre, para que lo abrazara.

—Pesadilla —dijo, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Lo sé, campeón —dijo Draco en todo tranquilizador—. Lo sé. Papi está aquí, yo voy a cuidar de ti. —El niño no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, por lo que Draco continuó—. Y Princesa —dijo, sacando a la muñeca del embrollo de cobijas—, Princesa está aquí para dormir a tu lado.

Scorpius tomó a su muñeca especial entre los brazos y la apretó con fuerza, con la cabeza presionando con fuerza el estómago de Draco.

—No te vayas —chilló.

—No me voy a ir —le aseguró Draco rápidamente—. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No te vayas al cielo —le rogó, y el corazón de Draco casi se rompió. Lo que fuera que estaba soñando, la pesadilla debió haber sido una mala.

—No me voy a ir al cielo —le dijo, con la voz quebrada, por lo que tuvo que carraspear—. No por un largo, largo tiempo, te lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó el niño.

Draco estaba seguro de que Astoria habría prometido lo mismo, pero eso no podía explicárselo al pequeño. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarle que, mientras le fuera humanamente posible, nunca lo abandonaría.

—Lo prometo —repitió con firmeza—. Ahora, acomódate y cierra los ojos, y papi se quedará aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía que Scorpius ya estaba medio dormido, abriendo y cerrando los ojos lentamente, y se dejó caer en las almohadas, con Princesa fuertemente apretada contra el pecho.

—De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes.

Draco nunca había sido bueno para cantar. Tor tenía una voz hermosa, y solía cantarle a Scorp para que se durmiera cuando era un bebé, llorando a deshoras de la mañana. Buscó en su memoria alguna de las canciones que le gustaban. Astoria nunca había sido buena con las nanas tradicionales.

— _Remember those walls I built_ —comenzó con la voz ronca, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Scorpius sonrió entre sueños y comenzó a chupar su pulgar de nuevo, mejorando su confianza—. _Well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. —_ Su voz era rasposa y definitivamente estaba fuera de tono, pero continuó con su suave voz de barítono—. _I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, it's the risk that I'm taking, I’m never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace._ —Tuvo que pensar en la siguiente parte de la canción, mientras Scorpius suspiraba y se acurrucaba más en sus cobijas. Aun así, en un momento lo consiguió después de repasar su memoria y, aclarándose la garganta, volvió a comenzar—. _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo halo halo, I can see your halo halo halo…_ — Acarició el suave cabello de su hijo, mirando cómo regresaba a dormir—. _Pray it won’t fade away…_ (5)

Terminó la canción, con la garganta algo irritada. Luego, se levantó de la cama, tratando de no moverla tanto, y caminó hasta la puerta. Pero una pequeña voz somnolienta lo detuvo antes de poder salir.

—¿Papi? —preguntó Scorpius, en un susurro.

—¿Sí, querido? —respondió, con la mano en la puerta mientras volteaba.

Scorpius suspiró, obviamente en el borde de la inconsciencia.

—Me gusta Harry —dijo.

Draco pasó un nudo en la garganta, viendo sin querer hacia el pasillo vacío, preguntándose qué podía escuchar su nuevo amante.

—A mí también me gusta Harry —dijo, sintiendo un brote de esperanza creciendo en el pecho—. Podría, emm, venir a desayunar mañana, si quieres…

Scorpius le dio la espalda a su padre.

—Sí, por favor —dijo, murmurando contra la almohada—. Buenas noches, papi.

—Buenas noches, cielo —respondió de forma automática, un poco sorprendido, y salió con cuidado del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado.

Como lo prometió, Harry estaba esperándolo en la cama cuando regresó, cerró la puerta y se quitó la bata. El moreno seguía bastante desnudo bajo las sábanas, como pronto lo descubrió, mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

—¿Está bien?

—Así es —dijo Draco, sintiéndose un poco sobrecogido—. Él, emm, quería que vinieras a desayunar mañana. Alguien tiene que comerse toda esa comida china fría, después de todo —dijo, tratando de hacer un chiste, pero estaba tenso, esperando su respuesta.

Sintió que Harry se calmó, y luego lo jaló hacia sí en su abrazo.

—Me sentiría honrado —dijo.

Draco suspiró, sintiendo una alegría recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Yo también —dijo, disfrutando el calor de Harry—. Yo también.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de la autora:**  
>  ¡Gracias por leer, por favor comenten! Para conocer más de mis escritos, vayan a www . hjwelch . com  
>  **Notas al pie:**  
>  (1) El título en inglés es “There’s no I in Team” porque la I no existe en la palabra TEAM (equipo). Hace referencia a que en el trabajo en equipo no existe espacio para el individualismo, o que una persona sola no puede con todo lo que el equipo puede hacer…  
> (2) La canción Baa Baa Black Sheep parece ser una rima popular, por lo que no quise traducir el nombre. Técnicamente, significa “Baa Baa Negra Oveja” (el Baa siendo el berrido del animal).  
> (3) Esta estuvo curiosa, ahí les va: Scorpius y Draco “discuten” sobre lo que pedirán: Scorpius pide “Chicken and chips?” (pollo con papas) y Draco le responde que él pedirá “chow mein” (un platillo chino de fideos fritos que puede llevar pollo). Noten que las tres palabras llevan “ch”, y en el original Harry pregunta si tiene que pedir algo que empiece con “ch”. Para poder seguir el juego de palabras, decidí ponerle a Draco que pedirá “pollo con pasta”, y Harry bromea si necesita pedir algo que empiece con “p”.  
> (4) El Fu Yung es una especie de omelet de huevo con jamón, acompañado de salsa de carne.  
> (5) La canción es “Halo”, de Beyoncé, pero me dio demasiada pena siquiera intentar traducirla dado que la canción original es una obra de arte.
> 
> Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios…  
>  **Adigium21**


End file.
